Welcome to Hollywood
by JoeyJar99
Summary: At 20, Austin and Ally make it to Hollywood, California with one of Ally's old songs, "The In Crowd". Hollywood is so much more different than Miami and it can change you. So can love, it can play you. Watch new love, a hardened heart, and redemption throughout this story. Based on all of Mitchel Musso's self titled album. Probably a bit OOC, in universe, and rated T until I'm sure


**Hey friends (I hope we're at least on good terms)! So **K-Cat14** convinced me to post this story now instead of later. It's up to you, my readers, to decide when I will post more of this. I will eventually post more of this, don't get me wrong, but it's up to you if I work on this now or after I finish all my other already published stories. If I get 5 people saying they want more of this now, I will work on it.**

**So, this _whole_ story is based off of Mitchel Musso's self titled album, Mitchel Musso. It will also have other songs in it. Each chapter title is named off of a song title. This one is "Parachutes and Airplanes" by David Archuleta**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1: Parachutes and Airplanes**_  
_

* * *

"Are we really doing this?"

"Better believe it, honey."

"I can't believe it."

"Neither can I. Do you know how long I've wanted this? How long I've dreamed of this? How _bad_ I've wanted it? And my dreams have _finally_ come true!"

"I can't do this!"

"Yes, you can!"

"No, I can't!"

"Yes! You can!"

"No, no, I really can't!"

"You're just scared. It'll be fine. Everything's fine. Everyone approves. Nothing to worry about."

"I can't do this!"

"Look, I'm gonna be there right beside you. I can't not be. This is just as new and unfamiliar to me."

"Really?"

"Yes. Fantasizing about it isn't the same as actually doing it."

"I guess that makes me feel a bit better."

"I'll be right there…Beside you."

"Thanks…"

"No problem."

"…Austin…is this really happening?"

"Of course, Alls. If not, this dream is pretty lifelike."

"I just can't believe it."

"That's been stated…OK, sorry. Wrong time, though I wouldn't be me without it. But you're right. I feel the same way. It doesn't seem real. I've waited years for this. Dreamt about it. But, baby, it's happenin'. And it's happenin' now. To us."

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but…I've waited my whole life for this, too."

"Really?"

"Mm-hm."

"Wow…"

"…Austin, are you sure about this?"

"Of _course_! We are_ doing this_."

"OK…"

"Good. Because we're already on the plane."

It's true. You can tell by the boxy seats set in lines in the tubular room with windows imbedded in the walls. Our duo sits in the far left isle, an excited and anxious air around them.

"But Austin…Are we ready for this?"

"Of course! —"

"—Well, of course you would think that! You're you and have always been a star! You got the confidence! I don't have that! You're the one meant for this! Not me!"

He sighs at her attitude, and slides down in his seat an inch or two "Alright, get comfortable."

"Oh no, are yo—?"

"—Yep. An Austin Moon Pep Talk," He turns towards her and looks her seriously in the eyes, "Ally Dawson, you are the most talented woman I know. You have a fantastic voice, are a _phenomenal _songwriter, your dancing's improved since we started taking lessons together, and since you _demolished_ your stage fright, you _own_ the stage. You look right at home, like you've been there your whole life, like it's where you're meant to be…because it is. Alls, I've seen you rock a stadium, and your stage presence is _amazing_! That side of you…Chills, Ally, chills. I see you laughing, but it's true. That part of you is…captivating. And you captivate every single person that is lucky enough to hear _the_ Ally Dawson sing. You were once, 'Ally Dawson: Girl working at her family's music store' but 5 years later, you're 'Ally Dawson: World-renowned superstar'. You've written over 100 number ones, gone on _2_ tours —"

"—The first one was yours."

"But you went on it. And got recognized almost _everywhere_ we went. Now where was I? Written over 100 number ones, gone on_ 2_ tours, signed over a kagillion —"

"—'Kagillion' isn't a word. —"

"—_A kagillion_ autographs. Out of anyone I know, you deserve this the most."

"But Austin —"

"—Ally, no. You deserve this. I would not be here without you. Without you, I'm nothing. I'm a puppet and you're the puppet master. You pull my strings and make me what I am. Without you, I'm just a lump of cloth. I need you. Everything's better with you. If I hadn't met you, I'd still be singing in my bedroom, killing trees from all the paper I'd be wasting from trying to write a scrap of a song. Ally, I've said this a million times and I'll keep saying it, I'm nothing without you. You've made me who I am today and not just with music," he pauses before speaking again, "Besides," he grabs her hand, "You're not just amazing music wise. You're beautiful, smart, adorable, brave…and have _awesome _taste in best friends," he gives her a wolfish smile before getting smacked with her free hand. He laughs, "Alright, alright. But seriously, you're patient, strong, passionate, kind, thoughtful, have the biggest heart, and are a _great _friend. And for that, I owe you everything," he kisses the back of her hand then lowers them to their original position. They look at each other's eyes until Ally shakes off his hand and breaks the contact, leaning forward to grab something. She sits back up with a magazine in hand and starts reading.

This happens a lot.

Austin shakes it off, and leans toward her shoulder to see what she's reading because he's nosy, "What'cha got there?"

"A magazine."

He fakes a gasp, "No!" he gives her a look before returning serious, "I meant which magazine. Or the article."

"Oh," is what she says in response. "Well, I'm reading this magazine named…Anna-mal-mal? Anna-mell-mall? Anna-mammal? Anna-mal-mall?" she tries to pronounce as she looks at the cover.

He looks, too, in hopes of helping her, "I think it's pronounced…Annie-mall-mall? L-Like 'animal', except…more pirate-y. _**{1}**_"

"'Annie-mal-mall?'"

"No, Annie-mall-mall."

"Annie-malt-mell…"

"No. Annie…"

"Annie…" she repeats.

"Mall…"

"Mall…"

"Mall."

"Mall."

"…Annie-mall-mall."

"Annie-mel-mall."

He laughs as she groans in frustration, her head thrown back. She's cute.

"Alright! Whatever!" she shouts, "I'm reading…however you pronounce it —"

"—Annie-mall-mall," he oh so helpfully supplies with a happy, smug smile.

She rolls her eyes, "And the article —"

"—In Annie-mall-mall."

"…Yes, the article's in —"

"—Annie-mall-mall."

"Will you stop that?"

"Prooobably not."

She knows he's not joking (he loves to tease her) so she uses her secret weapon. She reaches a hand up to the hair behind his ear and starts playing with it. His eyes close instantly, savoring it, loving everything about it. His breathing thickens.

"_Pleeease_, Goose?"

With her hand running through his hair and the pet name, he has no chance.

He nods his head eagerly (but only a little bit, careful to not more her hand) before he can even talk. Whenever she does this, all his senses cloud. "O-O-O-OK…" he breathily strangles out.

She smiles triumphantly and removes her hand. His senses focus but he frowns. He looks at her, with his face asking, 'Why'd you stop?' but she's already back to her magazine. He frowns again. He wanted her to keep doing that. It felt _REALLY_ good.

Then again, what was he expecting? A little bit is all he ever gets at a time. Like a treat.

It's one reason why he likes to give her a hard time. Those few seconds of ecstasy.

He takes a deep breath, trying to regain control, "S-S-So, ttthe article?" he hates that he stutters. If she's gonna have this affect on him, she at least needs to notice.

"Oh yeah!" she exclaims, completely oblivious, "It's about what your eye color says about your personality. See, hazel says '_People with hazel eyes are said to be empathetic and sensitive to others. They are considered very beautiful and loving. They are the risk takers and love a challenge. They are usually up to trying anything once' _**{2}**."

"Huh," he smiles, while, again, leaning toward her shoulder to read over it. The two page coverage is decorated with 6 little collages of different eye colors, each group about one certain color, and in its center is a short little article about the personality traits. He finds the one about brown eyes, _'__Brown-eyed people are said to be very grounded. They are reliable and have their heads on straight. They are also kind, loving and cheerful. They love making friends and find it easy to do because they are just plain adorable! _**{2}**_'_ he mentally reads, smiling wider as it describes her. He's about to make a comment on it when she says, "I love the one about green eyes."

He looks at her confused. Shouldn't she love the one about brown eyes? The eye color she _has_.

"I know what you're thinking but I just adore green eyes. They always look so beautiful to me…" her finger brushes the little pictures. He reads what it says about green eyes (_Green eyes are a sign of a gentle and compassionate person. Green-eyed individuals tend to be very beautiful. They are passionate and have wonderful relationships. They do have a little bit of a jealous streak, however._**{2}** ) and frowns. Personally, he liked the brown eye one better. "I wish I had green eyes…" she admits and he glances at her, alarmed. Why on Earth did she want green eyes? _**{3}**_ He loves her mocha chocolate eyes, why didn't she want them? The green eye one just wasn't her. And, again, he liked the one on brown eyes. Why doesn't she want brown eyes?

He mentally sighs, chalking it up to her being her and her whole self-improvement thing. While eye color didn't make sense for 'self-improvement', she's still a bit insecure at 20. He still thinks it's ridiculous.

An idea pops into his head and he slowly grows a small smile. "Ally, look at me."

She obeys and he stares in her eyes, pretending to be studying them. He already has them memorized, down to that one little random speck of blue in her left eye and the 13 specks of gold scattered through both, 7 in her right, 6 in her left.

"What are you talking about, Ally-cat, they look green to me."

"What?" her head pulls back into itself an inch.

He ignores her, "In fact, if you asked me, I'd say they were emerald," he throws in, knowing how much she loves the gem.

"Austin, what are yo—" she stops short as it occurs to her what he's doing. He gives her a subtle mischievous look making her know what he's doing and adopts a small smile, "Thankyou."

"No problem, Green Eyes," he moves back into the proper position in his chair.

Ally sighs.

Austin looks over at her, his charm gone for a serious attitude, "Whatcha thinkin', Alls?"

"Just…" she pauses and exhales heavily, "I don't know…"

"Of course you do, you're Ally Dawson. You know everything."

"I do not."

"You do, too. I mean…how much do you know about me?"

She looks over at him and one side of his mouth flashes up for inexpressible words, more of a feeling. Like…acceptance, maybe?

"Tell me what you're thinking, Ally."

"Just…" she swallows as she looks up, then breathes out through her nose, "I miss Trish and Dez."

"Oh, Ally…I miss them, too," he grabs her hand in comfort.

"I wish they could've come with us."

"Yeah…" his thumb rubs against her hand as he looks down at them, "but Dez's attending a film and computer and tech school and, while Trish would've loved the shopping and…West Coast boys…" he says, cautiously, "The city's pretty cut-throat and a lot of work to stay afloat and you know how much Trish hates to work and how…_brave_ and stubborn she is. Do you really want to get in trouble with California coppers?"

"Well…no…"

"Exactly."

"But I still miss them."

He wraps an arm around her, "I know, me, too, Ally-cat. But it's not like we'll never see them again. We'll see them at Christmas, for one. Thanksgiving…other…events…" he cringes at even his own words, "A-And we can text them…call them…video chat them…It's not the end of the world, Ally. That's next year."

She smacks him for his joke, that made no sense, she adds.

"Yeahhhh…I know…There'd be more zombies if it was the apocalypse."

"Austin…" she whines, leaning away from him, "You're not making me feel any better."

"Ah, come back here," he pulls her back to him, "I'm sorry, I was trying to make you laugh. You know I love your laugh."

All she does in shift her head.

"Come on, Ally-cat. Smile. I don't like you being sad or worried."

She swallows.

"Ally-cat…I know that it sucks but we're gonna do awesome."

"But Austin…can we really do this?"

"Oh, of course! You need to stop being so unsure of yourself. If you weren't ready for this, you would've never gotten picked up. And I'll be right with you the entire way and I believe in you."

She glances up at him from the top of her eyes, "Promise?" she asks and he notices her voice has a slight pouting tone, making her sound a lot younger. As in 'not-double-digits-yet' younger.

He smiles and laughs a bit, "Of course, Ally. I'm never leaving your side," he kisses the top of her head in comfort and promise.

Her head comfortably settles down to his shoulder.

Suddenly, the intercom clicks on, "Attention, this is your captain speaking. We will be landing in the Hollywood, California airport in 10 minutes. Please return to your seats and fasten your seatbelts…"

* * *

_**Things To Know:**_  
_**{1}**_ The word is "animalmal". And Austin's right, it is more pirate-y. I got it from Twice Upon A Time (the second book in the Half Upon A Time trilogy) by James Riley. A pirate said it. I'm pretty sure he was "animal" but it was spelled like that, making me think that's how he pronounced it. I had trouble with pronouncing it, too. I just thought it'd be good or funny for a magazine title.  
_**{2}**_ I got these (possible) facts off of YouTube. The video is called "What Does Your Eye Color Say About You?" by marathon332. For those of you that don't have hazel, brown, or green eyes, the other ones are: **BLUE -** _Blue-eyed people tend to be beautiful and vivacious. They are honest and straightforward and very observant. They tend to maintain long-lasting relationships._ **GREY -** _People with grey eyes have internal strength. They are known for their ability to fit into any situation. Grey-eyed people are also very profound and sensitive._ **AMBER -** _People with amber or gold colored eyes appear to be reserved but are actually very charming and warm. They have a hint of mystery about them. They love having lots of friends and need to feel accepted; they thrive on social interaction. Amber-eyed people think outside the box and like things to be a bit different._ **BLACK - **_Some people do have black colored eyes, but most of the time they are a very deep brown. People with black eyes are very mysterious and don't let too many people in. They are very passionate and love life. They are also sensual people._  
_**{3}**_ For the record, I have nothing against green eyes. I have hazel.

_**Disclaimer:**_  
I do not own Austin & Ally, "Parachutes and Airplanes", the eye color/personality things, or anything related to what I have mentioned.

_**JoeyJar99's Message:**_  
**Well, I hope you liked this story. Again, readers, you gotta let me know if you want me to update my story now. Please let me know.**

**Later. Over-and-out. Live long and prosper.**


End file.
